New Beginnings
by mint.and.chocolate1
Summary: SPOILERS- Just when all hope was lost and Credence is about to die, Tina manages to get to him and stops Credence from dying. Since an Obscurus is considered to volatile and dangerous for society, Tina makes a deal with the Ministry and the young man is put under her guardianship. But with Grindelwald escaping and Newt getting into more trouble overseas, nothing is easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, internet world! I recently went to see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and loved it! But there were a few things I wasn't happy about (like Credence's "death") that I'm hoping to change here. However, I couldn't find the tags for Credence, Graves or any of the other characters that this story will focus on besides Newt and Tina! damn fanficiton :/**

 **Now, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so my apologies for any mistake!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

The winds tore at her flimsy coat, the sound of metal stretching and glass shattering was overpowering as Tina made her way down the tunnel hand stretched out in front of her eyes in an useless attempt to keep any debris at bay as she ran.

She knew she might as well be running towards her death, but she kept her pace firm until she finally reached the opening leading to where Credence was at.

The sight took away what little breath she had.

Credence was no longer himself, the Obscurus had taken over and he was but a giant mass of darkest smoke and thunder taking over the entire tunnel.

Tina could see Newt and Graves standing on opposite sides as they each tried to reach to the young man who only had but moments to live, if he couldn't be stopped.

Graves' words were poisonous, and Tina couldn't help but remember the interrogation at the ministry and how he had questioned Newt on how to make an Obscurus "useful". She knew that despite his talks of grandeur and concern for the boy were nothing but that; empty words said by a man driven by power-lust. He didn't want to save Credence, he wanted to use them.

As much as Tina knew this and hated it, she was well aware of just how influential his words might be and was terrified of seeing Credence giving in his trust for the wretched liar.

"Credence!" She cried out, startling both men who turned to look at her. She paid them little mind as her attention was focused on the boy inside the storm; his face had taken shape in between the smoke and Tina could tell he was looking at her.

"Keep going." Newt encouraged her softly. "He's listening to you."

The words gave her courage, and she took a few steps further.

"Credence," she said again, her voice nearly wavering with fear. Not for her, oddly enough, but for the boy that was dying. "You need to stop." She tried reasoning with him. "This thing- this thing is killing you."

"Don't listen to her!" Graves shouted stepping closer, and Credence face disappeared once again amidst the smoke as a reaction. "She's only trying to hold you down, like your mother. I want to help you."

"No, Credence." Tina shook her head, desperate to reach to him. "He wants to use you. The more out of control you are, the easier it will be for him to control you and use you as a weapon." Fearing he might not see sense, she took a few careful steps closer. At that point she was getting into the path of sharp debris flowing from the destruction. The wind blew her short hair into her face and the dirt was making it hard to see but, surprisingly nothing hit her and she wondered if Credence had something to do with that.

"It's not too late! Your mother can't hurt you anymore, you can be safe now. You just need to stop and I'll help you."

"You?" Graves sneered and then pointed at her, disdain clear on his face. "This woman is nothing but a foolish wizard looking for a way to get her menial job back, even if that means betraying you. Think about it Credence, the whole wizarding world is out to get you and No-Majs like your mother are right behind them. I can protect you, I-"

"Where were you," Tina shouted at him, her fear shattering as her anger took over, "when his mother beat him? Where you protecting him when you let him rot day after day in that hell? You were the one who demoted me after I tried to protect him!" He could easily kill her, Tina knew this very well by the way he was looking at her, but her indignation got the best of her. Despite the destruction around her, despite Graves' threats and Newt's pleading voice, she turned and faced the man that had started it all.

But as soon as she did it, darkness enveloped her.

For a sliver of a second, Tina was confused… until she felt the power cursing around her and felt true fear.

Credence hadn't believed her, and he had attacked her.

She covered her head in a useless attempt to protect herself, but as she did so she heard a crushing sound on the other side of the tunnel. As Tina looked around, she found that Newt and herself remained where they had been, without any other injuries but on the far end of the subterranean room laid Graves, motionless as Credence in the flesh kneeled before him.

What had just-?

"He threw him against the wall." Came Newt's bewildered whisper as he stared at the scene before them.

Without a second thought, Tina ran towards Credence. She felt Newt grab her coat as she went past him but kept on running until she was a few feet apart from the boy, giving him space.

Graves was still breathing, and while Tina didn't know how to feel about that her attention quickly went to Credence, who was still on his knees.

"Credence…" She ran out of words, for what could she even say? Was he alright? Would he kill them?

The boy looked up at her, his eyes now red with unshed tears and against her better judgement, Tina kneeled next to him.

Credence gulped and pulled back a little, afraid at hr sudden closeness. But just when she was about to step back so as not to scare him off, his head dropped slowly towards her as if afraid that she would hit him.

"It's alright." She soothed him in her best calming voice and slowly, very slowly, she reached out a hand towards his should and started rubbing small circles.

Credence collapsed against her as he started to cry, holding on to her coat as she hugged him firmly.

"Oh honey, it's alright. It will all be alright."

 **What did you guys think? Any comments?**

 **When I left the theater I felt a lot things. First, Newt Scammander is a pure cinnamon roll.**

 **Second, I felt let down by a few things such as Credence's treatment (though I fully believe he'll be alive in the next movie. You don't focus on an escaping dark tendril for nothing!) and Tina's lack of development as a character. Despite being one of the "mains" she felt more like a prop to me, so I'm looking forward to try and "fix" that with this fic.**

 **Let me know if you'd like to read more of it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who have read, reviewed, followed or/and favorited this story! It means so much to me :D**

Not a sound could be heard in the stone-cold room.

It seemed as if silence had a weight of its own, drowning out all coherent thought out of Tina's head as she tried to process the words.

Finally, something triumphed above the messy swirl of emotions; rage.

"You want to kill him?" Her voice was loud and spiteful, chasing the silence away and making MACUSA's president, Madam Picquery sit straighter in her chair at the sudden response.

"It's the only way he can be dealt with." She tried to reason with the auror. Try to make her see beyond her attachment to the boy into the only logical course of action.

"You have seen what he is capable of. He has no control over himself, that much power can only cause harm."

"You want to 'deal with him' as if he were some common criminal?" Clearly her attempt at reasoning was being useless, for Goldstein was even angrier than before. "Have I been gone from this department for so long that things have changed so much? Is this how we do things now, whenever something causes the little bit of problem we just kill it!?"  
She stood up fast from her chair and started pacing the room in little steps. Almost as if unsure of whether she was trying to calm herself or form a plan of attack.

Picquery guessed the later.

"You are being unreasonable." The president protested. She had summoned Goldstein to let her know the fate of the boy as a courtesy because she knew of the attachment she had to him, but she hadn't quite expected this level of resistance.

"Just because you feel sorry for the Barebone boy doesn't mean-"

"Sorry?" Tina cut her off, her face the picture of incredulousness. "This is beyond me feeling sorry for Credence, Madame President." She scoffed and walked closer to the desk.

In their previews encounters Auror Goldstein had always seemed like a rather quiet and model individual. Always ready to take orders and comply with the department's demands, or at least she had been until the incident with the Barebone matron.  
The president couldn't help but wonder whether her demotion to the wand department had made her change her mind about respect owned, or whether she had always been like this and the circumstances had brought it up to the surface.

"Credence Barebone is a victim, not only of that dubious monster that called herself a mother. The monster who abused him so badly he actually suppressed his own magic. But he is also a victim of Grindelwald's manipulation, something I believe we can all feel sympathy with. And yet what is MACUSA's response to him? To end his life because it's not worth to try and save the very people we have endangered?"

The president had prepared herself for some resistance from Goldstein, even if her raw passion had taken her by surprise. But she was nothing if not a leader, and arguments were something she was well-versed with.  
However, as she planned to counteract Goldstein's speech, the more words she spoke the weightier they became and the president found herself unable to refute her.

Fighting the urge to fidget in her seat like a coward, she replied with a note of urgency in her voice,

"What else can we do?" And it hit her then the desperation of her own words. What else could they do but to kill the boy and get rid of the danger?

Goldstein exploded.

"Train him! Help him! Quite literally anything but killing him would be helpful at the moment."

"This is ridiculous." The president exclaimed, finally exasperated. Goldstein spoke of nothing but silly ideas. "How do you even suppose we could begin to do that? He's not even a child, he's an adult. He's too old to learn any kind of restrain, it hasn't even been attempted before-"

"Because an obscurus his age has never survived this long!" Tina countered.

"Exactly!" The president shouted. "We have no means or way to know how he can react or how any sort of training or formation might affect him." She took a breath to calm herself and continued as Goldstein listened.

"You know the procedure, Goldstein. He would have to be placed in the custody of a wizard to keep track of his progress and after all the destruction he has caused I can't think of any person who would do that, not to mention the risk he would pose to anybody."

The Auror's shoulders slumped and her face seemed to loose all her fight.

The president couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the girl. Despite her attitude, she was only trying to do what was best for the barebone boy.

"What if I became his guardian?" She whispered quietly, thoughtfully.

Now, that took her by surprise.

"Excuse me?" The president asked incredulous.

Goldstein gaze took some sharpness and she stood straighter.

"Credence needs someone to take care of him and teach him magic. I'm more than capable to do both."

Goldstein was pulling for straws, the president knew that.

"Ms Goldstein, this isn't a child we are talking about. This is a young man who has killed a respected member of the No-Maj community. He's barely six years younger than yourself, how could you contain his destructive nature?"

"He listened to me. He stopped Grindelwald, and without him that monster would still be free. He deserves a second chance."

It's was a maniac idea, she knew that too. But she also couldn't help to remember what had happened to her and Mr. Scamander and how Grindelwald had almost killed them for being troublesome... and she had allowed it.

Could there really be another way?

Picquery took a long breath, defeated and already half-way regretting this decision.

"He's not to leave the perimeter of macusa until I say so. You are allowed as many visits to him as you want, but you will only teach him the kind of magic we deem safe. Is that understood?"

"What are you saying? " Goldstein asked, taken by surprise.

"What I'm saying Auror is, you are getting your chance with the boy."

 **And that's it! I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, I wanted to have Credence go to live with Tina and Queenie and live happily ever after like he deserves!... But that wasn't realistic. After everything that had happened, they wouldn't have given him a pat on the back and politely asked him not to lose control and kill people. They'd probably keep him under guarded surveillance, but based on what happened at the end, best guess was they would have killed him anyways to prevent any slips.**

 **Can you tell that I'm not a huge fan of MACUSA? Also, Picquery is not my fave either but I'm giving her a chance to redeem herself for not listening to Tina (and then blaming her when things went the way Tina warned her, I mean really?).**

 **Our beloved chapters will appear soon enough though, do not fret.**

 **In the meantime, is there something you'd like to see in the story? I'd love any comment or ideas, you guys are the best!**


End file.
